


Losers and Winners

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, M/M, Sweet, post episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: Guang-Hong comforts Leo after his lossThey get close in a parking garage





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing angst...but I can't get this ship out of my system

Leo knows he should be congratulating the others. He knows he should shake off this cold sinking feeling in his stomach and show he is just as easy going as he appears.

He knows. But he ends up wandering down into the car garage and staring at the empty ceiling for fifteen minutes.

They didn’t like it. They really didn’t like it.

He clutched at his hands and cracked the knuckles one by one, turning the music on his ipod all the way up, until he could barely hear his own heart beat. He told his coach he was going to congratulate everyone, why wasn’t he?   


She hugged him and he promised her he would take Skate America. “I’m not afraid” he told her and she hugged him tighter, he ended up walking aimlessly down into the car garage.

Leo finds a concrete wall tucked behind two thick beams and an empty car, he slides down the wall to the ground. The ceiling was a faceless smooth gray and his music is only echoing instrumentals.

He knows he should listen to ‘Eye of the Tiger’ and Katy Perry to pump himself up, but he cracks another knuckle and lets violins overcome him. He touches his face, it’s wet.

Wet and tired he buried his face in his hands and wishes that the ground wasn’t so cold and he _was_ as easy going as he appears. The tears stream down his cheeks and he chokes back the little noises racking through his lungs like forks in a garbage disposal.

Leo is watering his knees as he clutched them to his chest when he blinks and sees a flash of red and a shadow cast across the dim fluorescent lights. He hiccups and looks up, a short young man with a head of brown hair looks back at him.

“Guang-Hong,” he almost squeaks, he could die at that moment. He wipes at his face and tries to shift his weight forward to his feet, “Uh, ah.” He opens his mouth and stumbles.

Guang-Hong rushes up to him before he’s even kneeling again, Guang-Hong looks him in the face, eyes searching his face, then he slides his arms around his back and wraps inton to a firm hug.

Leo lets out a slight gasp and his eyes go wide, “Guang-Hong.” The shorter boy shakes his head.  
  
“I know.” He pats the top of Leo’s head and Leo’s breath comes out ragged and thick.

“I-I’m okay.” He tries to wipe at his face again and he shakes slightly, “It’s only one tournament.”

Guang-Hong pets his hair again, then he backs up and puts Leo’s cheeks behind his hands and pulls.

“Ah!” He exclaims as his face is pulled between the other boys hands.

“You’re the best skater I know.” Guang-Hong says plainly.  
  
Leo’s mouth falls open and the tears start welling up again, “No. I’m not.”

Guang-Hong sits cross-legged on the floor, one of the bright yellow lines beneath him and he is smiling softly, “You’re coach is looking for you. She’s worried.”  
  
Leo sighs and tries to get up. “I should-” Guang-Hong tugs on his sleeve.

“Wait,” Leo loses his balances and ends up halfway in his lap, “Your face is all red and puffy. The TV people will be...there.” He says delicately.   


Leo lets out another deep breath and nods, Guang-Hong studies his face, “Do you know why Yuuri Katsuki is winning so much?”  
  
Leo gives a brief chuckle and cracks his first smile as he sniffs, “I have no idea.”   
  
Guang-Hong pulls him a little closer, “I think I might. Maybe.”   
  
Leo nods and puts his head on Guang-Hong’s shoulder, “Is it his coach kissing him on the rink for doing that flip?”   
  
Guang-Hong laughs and Leo can feel his body shake under him, “Close!”

Leo sniffs, “Okay. Good. I’m not sure if I could work that into my routine.”

Guang-Hong smiles widely at him, “I was watching his last performance.” Leo nods and Guang-Hong hugs Leo to his chest, he ends up in his lap and Leo’s next words die on his lips. “He hugged him at the last tournament. He was nervous, and they hugged.”

Leo keeps trying to respond or move out of Guang-Hong’s lap in the echoing sounds of the car garage with the Mitsubishi staring them down.

Leo starts to cry again instead, “I didn’t even fall. I didn’t even fall and they still didn’t like it,” he shakes, “My choreography... _My_ music…It wasn’t.” He peeters off with an unspoken curse on himself: It wasn’t enough. The music in his headphones didn’t help this time.

Guang-Hong nods along until the tears stop flowing for a long while and quiet settles in his chest. Leo sniffs and he tries to mop it up with his sleeve, Guang-Hong clears the corner of his eye. "You're okay."

Leo looks up, “Is my face still red?” He asks with his brow furrowed.

Guang-Hong taps their foreheads together, “The reddest.” Leo groans.

“I’ll have to tell my coach I briefly died to get out of trouble for being gone so long.” Leo puts the cool surface of the concrete against his cheek and he sighs. “This is so embarrassing.” He pinches his own cheeks.

Guang-Hong side-eyes him, “You know, I cried too when it happened... Especially when I deleted my instagram.”  
  
Leo laughs, “You deleted your instagram?”

“Yeah,” he chuckles and flattens the air in front of him, “I’m off the grid.”

Leo reaches forward and smooths Guang-Hong’s hair where Leo had ruffled it, “I’ll miss you.” He makes a little noise and backtracks, “Your food pics always come out better than mine, it’s like the crepe is going to become an art piece.”  


Guang-Hong smiles, “Text me! We can watch that podcast about the dog that solves crime again.”  
  
Leo smiles until his nose wrinkles, “I’d like that! Though my ballet teacher was pissed when I stayed up to three to match up our time zones.”

Guang-Hong’s eyes soften, “I know you did.” Leo looks away, Guang-Hong is an inch away and he almost feels like he could do it. Like he’s on the rink and just tried a flip for the first time. He smiles delicately and waits. “Thanks.” He finishes wiping his face. "Even if I'm too much of a mess to warrant it."

Guang-Hong frowns and looks at him very seriously, “I would take a bullet for you.”  


Leo’s eyes go wide and he pauses for a very long second before he starts to laugh, really laugh as his whole body shakes, “ _What?_ ”   
  
Guang-Hong latches onto his shoulder, “I’m serious! If a gang comes after us, I would totally do it.”   
  
Leo leans forward and smiles into Guang-Hong’s neck, “Okay. When the anti-ice-skating gang comes after us...We’ll see who takes a bullet for who.”   
  
He could feel Guang-Hong shaking his head above him as he smiled against his neck, it almost felt like a kiss. Guang-Hong moves to get up, “I just wanted you to know.”

He helps Leo up and he’s grateful to get off the concrete leaching the warmth from his skin, he stretches up to the ceiling and grins. “I do feel better now.”  
  
“See? Yuuri Katsuki is fueled by the power of hugs!” Guang-Hong cheers.

Leo winks, “And kisses apparently.”  
  
They both turn red at once and then shift from side to side, “Well,” Guang-Hong says slowly, “Um, it works?”   
  
Leo wraps an arm around his shoulders, “You know what, maybe we could hug before competitions? Soak up each other's nerves!” He says happily and squeezes his shoulder.

Guang-Hong leans on him, “Alright."

"We can beat Christophe and the others." Leo says wistfully, Guang-Hong nods.

"I'll get behind that...Find me.”

"Yeah." He says softly.

Guang-Hong watches his nose for a minute or so until the color goes down and they make their ways back up the stairs and out of the garage, entering the bright lights of the press, Leo laughs and grins as he answers the newscasters questions and says how he feels good about the next tournament.

He gives Guang-Hong a thumbs up and the smaller boy bites his lip as he turns away.

*******

They hug before the next competitions and the next, and when the Grand Prix comes, Leo leans in and takes a chance. And maybe kissing worked too.


End file.
